urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope Reaper-Jones
Calliope Reaper-Jones by Amber Benson Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Chic-Lit / Fantasy-Mystery * Per author: urban, chick-lit fantasy * Reader: supernatural-horror/chick-lit Series Description or Overview The author pulls from religion and mythology in creating this magical universe. ~ Calliope Reaper-Jones so just wanted a normal life: buying designer shoes on sale, dating guys from Craig's List, web-surfing for organic dim-sum for her boss... But when her father—who happens to be Death himself—is kidnapped, and the Devil's Protege embarks on a hostile takeover of the family business, Death, Inc., Callie returns home to assume the CEO mantle—only to discover she must complete three nearly impossible tasks in the realm of the afterlife first. ~ Death's Daughter by Amber Benson Books in Series Calliope Reaper-Jones: # Death's Daughter (2009) # Cat's Claw (2010) # Serpent's Storm (2011) # How to be Death (2012) # The Golden Age of Death (2013) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 1.5. "Callie Meet Happy" in An Apple for the Creature (2012) World Building Setting New York City, Hell, Other Places: * Sea Verge: Family Estate, where Callie lives with her family at the onset of the story * Purgatory: (bk-2) * Las Vegas: (bk-2) * Ancient Egypt: (bk-2) * New Port, Rhode-Island: location of Sea Verge * Hall of Records: in Purgatory, contains records of deaths * Heaven: * Manhattan: * Alameda: * Paris: * California: * Zinia: Supernatural Elements Reaper, Death, faun, Siren, hellhound, devil, gods, demons, Japanese sea dragon/god, various demonic creatures, wormholes, lock ness monster-like creature, werewolf, Harvesters, Minx, Valkyrie, Forgetting Charm, Egyptian gods, time travel, , , , Glossary: * Cerberus: 3-headed dog (Hellhound), * Harvesters: Organizations: * Death Inc: Callie inherits CEO slot on the company Board World The heroine of the series is Calliope (Callie) Reaper-Jones, who is Death's Daughter. She lives on the family estate, Sea Verge, with her family, which comprises her parents, her older (evil and greedy) sister, Thalia, and her younger (sweeter) sister, Clio. Callie's mother is a Siren who eventually gives in to her longing for the sea. Other continuing characters include Death's executive assistant, Jarvis (a faun); and Daniel, the devil's sexy protege (and Callie's ongoing love interest). A motley array of goddesses and devil-related beings play smaller roles. There are few human characters. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Protagonist Callie is the typical wisecracking, fashion-loving, career-minded chick-lit heroine, with her big mouth always getting her into trouble. She approaches life's problems like a spoiled brat—never wanting to take much responsibility for her own actions and relying on others to help her out of bad situations. As one character sums it up for her in Serpent's Storm, "You are Death's Daughter....But you act like Death's idiot. What do you have against thinking for yourself?" (p. 121) ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: CALLIOPE REAPER-JONES Callie wants "Sex in the City" and she is stuck with "Dante's Inferno". Sidekick — "Runt" "Runt" or Giselda '''— female Hellhound — sidekick to Callie — talking, sentient Characters Character Resources: * Fang-tastic Fiction: CALLIOPE REAPER-JONES * Goodreads | Shelley aka Gizmo's review of #3 Serpent's Storm * Goodreads | Shelley aka Gizmo's review of #4 How to be Death * Goodreads | Shelley aka Gizmo's review of #5 The Golden Age of Death To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author '''Amber Benson * Website: Bio: Amber Nicole Benson was born in Birmingham Alabama. She is best known for her portrayal of Tara Maclay in the TV series Buffy the vampire slayer, but there is a lot more to this amazing woman than that. While working on Buffy she wrote, directed, produced, edited and acted in Chance a film that also featured James Marsters. Following this she worked on a series of animated films for the BBC with the co-creator Christopher Golden called Ghosts of Albion: legacy. She has continued to create her own work through her production company Benson Entertainment including her second film Lovers Liars and Lunatics. Amber is also an accomplished author having worked on novels and comic books including Willow and Tara Buffy the vampire slayer comics, short stories, and the continuation of the Ghosts of Albion animation again with Christopher Golden. This incredibly talented woman also has a lovely singing voice which can be heard on the soundtrack for the Buffy episode Once More With Feeling. As well as this she made an appearance on a VH1 celebrity karaoke tribute to The Rocky Horror Show when she sang "Toucha Toucha Touch me". ~ Amber Benson - FF Other Series by Author * Ghosts of Albion ~ Link * The Witches of Echo Park ~ Link Cover Artist Artist: Spiral Studio - ISFdb Summary Bibliography Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 359 pages, Pub: Feb 24, 2009—ISBN: 0441016944 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Death's Daughter (2009): Buffy fans will go wild! SHE WAS TARA ON BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. Now she's the author of Ace's hottest new series - killer novels featuring Calliope Reaper-Jones, who doesn't want to be daddy's little girl anymore... Calliope Reaper-Jones so just wanted a normal life: buying designer shoes on sale, dating guys from Craig's List, web-surfing for organic dim-sum for her boss... But when her father-who happens to be Death himself—is kidnapped, and the Devil's Protege embarks on a hostile takeover of the family business, Death, Inc., Callie returns home to assume the CEO mantle - only to discover she must complete three nearly impossible tasks in the realm of the afterlife first. ~ Death's Daughter (Calliope Reaper-Jones, book 1) - FF ✤ BOOK TWO—Cat's Claw (2010): Calliope Reaper-Jones is Death's Daughter. She owes a debt to Cerberus, the three headed dog that guards the gate's of hell-a debt that involves a trip to Purgatory, Las Vegas, ancient Egypt, and a discount department store that's more frightening than any supernatural creature she'll ever encounter. ~ #2 Goodreads ✤ BOOK THREE—Serpent's Storm (2011): Calliope just wants to make it big in the Big Apple like any other working girl. But Callie is also Death's Daughter, no matter how much she tries to stay out of the family business. And now her older sister has made a deal with the Devil himself to engage in a hostile takeover of both Death Inc. and Heaven-once they get Callie out of the way. ~ #3 Goodreads ✤ BOOK FOUR—How to be Death (2012): All Calliope Reaper-Jones ever wanted out of life was a fabulous job in New York City and a really hot boyfriend. But now, she's the brand-new President of Death, Inc. With the Board of Death breathing down her neck and her dad's copy of How to be Death (A Fully Annotated Guide) unopened, Callie's really feeling the tension. And when the guide book is stolen at a fancy formal dinner, Callie has to figure out how to be the boss--before the powers held within the book get out and destroy humanity forever... ~ #4 Goodreads ✤ BOOK FIVE—The Golden Age of Death (Feb 26, 2013): Meet Amber Benson's "authentically original creation" (Locus)… My name is Calliope Reaper-Jones (Callie to my friends). I’m Death’s Daughter and—as of very recently—the (reluctant) head of my father’s company, Death, Inc. I was gradually learning how to be a businesswoman. Had the power suits and shoes down, though the day to day was slow going. Then I was blindsided by Enemies Unknown and sent off to I-don’t-know-where. Not a good thing. Now not only must my friends and family be frantic, but without a CEO, Death, Inc., can’t function. With the newly deceased left free to roam the Earth, it’s the zombie apocalypse come true. I’ve got to get back—for my sake and the sake of, oh, all humanity… ~ #5 Goodreads First Sentences # Death's Daughter: My name is Calliope Reaper-Jones, and I think I'm losing my mind. # Cat's Claw: # Serpent's Storm: # How to be Death: # The Golden Age of Death: Quotes Goodreads | Amber Benson Quotes (Author of Death's Daughter) Read Alikes (suggestions) Reaper: * Charley Davidson series * Dark Angels series * Trickster series * Death Works Trilogy * Underworld Cycle series * Soul Screamers series * Prom Nights from Hell * Kicking It others: * Hollows series * Deadtown series * Anna Strong Chronicles series * Nocturne City series * Allie Beckstrom series * Corine Solomon series * Agent of Hel series * Alex Craft series * The Guardians series * Guild Hunter series * Angels' Flight * Remy Chandler series * Sookie Stackhouse series * In a Fix series Notes: * Angela Fox's DEMON SLAYERS series * Candace Havens's CARUTHERS SISTERS series * Mark Henry's AMANDA FERAL series * Julie Kenner's SUPERHERO CENTRAL series * Cara Lockwood's DEMON ~ fangfiction Awards Trivia *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Death's Daughter (Calliope Reaper-Jones, #1) by Amber Benson *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Cat's Claw (Calliope Reaper-Jones, #2) by Amber Benson *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Serpent's Storm (Calliope Reaper-Jones, #3) by Amber Benson *Goodreads | Lists That Contain How to be Death (Calliope Reaper-Jones, #4) by Amber Benson *Goodreads | Lists That Contain The Golden Age of Death (Calliope Reaper-Jones, #5) by Amber Benson Notes Genesis: Calliope Reaper-Jones Novels by Amber Benson See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Death's Daughter by Amber Benson *Calliope Reaper-Jones series by Amber Benson ~ GR *Amber Benson ~ FF * Calliope Reaper-Jones - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Calliope Reaper-Jones Series~ Shelfari * FictFact - Calliope Reaper-Jones series by Amber Benson~ FictFact * ~ LibraryThing *Amber Benson - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Amber Benson: CALLIOPE REAPER-JONES *SFF AUTHOR Amber Benson | Fantasy Literature *Calliope Reaper-Jones | Leisure Reading The World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Amber Benson: CALLIOPE REAPER-JONES * Fang-tastic Fiction: CALLIOPE REAPER-JONES * Goodreads | Shelley aka Gizmo's review of #3 Serpent's Storm (for characters) * Goodreads | Shelley aka Gizmo's review of #4 How to be Death (for characters) * Goodreads | Shelley aka Gizmo's review of #5 The Golden Age of Death (for characters) * Calliope Reaper-Jones Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Death's Daughter | SFReader.com Book Review * * Interviews: * Author: *Calliope Reaper-Jones Novels by Amber Benson *Amber Benson's Official Blog *Amber Benson - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Amber Benson *Amber Benson's Official Blog: You Broke Me A Little Bit *Amber Benson - Comic Book DB *Amber Benson - AllMovie *Amber Benson - IMDb Community, Fan Sites: *Amber Benson (amber_benson) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Death's Daughter (Calliope Reaper-Jones -1) by Amber Benson .jpg|1. Death's Daughter (2009-Calliope Reaper-Jones, #1) by Amber Benson |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4583489-death-s-daughter 4.1. "Golden Delicious" ~ An Apple for the Creature (2012) -Rick's novella- .jpg|1.5. An Apple for the Creature (2012) anthology "Callie Meet Happy"|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13543159-an-apple-for-the-creature Cat's Claw (Calliope Reaper-Jones|2. Cat's Claw (2010-Calliope Reaper-Jones) by Amber Benson |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7182626-cat-s-claw Serpent's Storm (Calliope Reaper-Jones|3. Serpent's Storm (2011—Calliope Reaper-Jones) by Amber Benson |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8483864-serpent-s-storm How to be Death (Calliope Reaper-Jones|4. How to be Death (2012— Calliope Reaper-Jones, #4) by Amber Benson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11455111-how-to-be-death The Golden Age of Death (Calliope Reaper-Jones|5. The Golden Age of Death (2013—Calliope Reaper-Jones) by Amber Benson |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15754031-the-golden-age-of-death Category:Reaper as Main Supe Category:Death as a Character Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Valkyrie Category:Dragons Category:Sirens Category:Hellhounds Category:Sea Faeries and Creatures Category:Unicorns and Magical Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Time Travel Category:Apocalypse or Armageddon Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Reapers Category:Egyptian, Sumerian, Persian, Mid-East Mythology Category:Set in Heaven or Hell Category:Set in New York City Category:Globe Hopping Category:Set in Las Vegas Category:Set in Paris Category:Set in Eastern USA Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Chick-Lit Category:Female Lead Category:Series Category:Light UF